


your touch - my comfort, and my lullaby - holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night

by theonewelshdragon



Series: Football RPF Week 2018 [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewelshdragon/pseuds/theonewelshdragon
Summary: “I think I love you.” The first one to break the silence was Gareth; he whispered quietly and held his breath being afraid of Aaron’s reaction.





	your touch - my comfort, and my lullaby - holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the lyrics from "Ease" by Troye Sivan ft. Broods.

Gareth was waiting for holidays since the beginning of the term. He honestly hated the fact that he had to be so far from home. Of course, he still stayed in the United Kingdom, but Wales was the place where his heart truly belonged. Moreover, studying in London forced him to see his beloved about 2 or 3 times in a year. 

He returned home before Christmas. At first he, of course, spent time with his family, decorating the house and discussing everything that happened to him in college. After all, he found some time to call Aaron, his best friend since school. He invited him to his house to a kinda sleepover, like in old good days.

“Wanna play Fifa?“ Gareth asked when Aaron arrived. He obviously agreed because he just couldn’t disagree with his friend who smiled so happily. They spent the whole evening playing, watching movies, talking about everything happened to them lately. 

They‘d seen each other last time in summer during holidays and definitely missed each other really much. But they still never said such things aloud and they didn’t have to because they both knew it too well.

“How‘s London?“ Aaron asked when they put aside joysticks and were sitting on Gareth‘s bed just talking and eating pizza.   
“Better than I thought.“ inaudible said Bale chewing his piece. “But with you, it would be perfect.“  
“Oh, come on. I am sure you have already found new friends, you don’t need me that much.“ Aaron smiled with bittersweet feeling but still, he hoped that Gareth didn’t replace him.  
“You want to get rid of me?” Bale chuckled putting the pizza box on the bedside table and moving to the bed’s headboard. “Come here and enjoy my company until you can and have my permission.”

They both laughed, but Aaron obviously moved to Gaz. They were sitting close to each other and watching different tv shows, as time went they found themselves lying down on the bed and not even trying to sit anymore. Both were really tired and almost fell asleep.

“I’ll go,” Ramsey whispered he didn’t want to bother his friend who was already trying to hug him several times.   
“No, stay with me.” Gareth opened one eye and looked at Aaron with the smile on his face. “I bet you don’t have any strength to go to the guest room, why don’t you sleep with me?” 

And Aaron really stayed with him, covered both of them with the blanket and at first tried to escape the cuddle, but Gareth was very determined and Ramsey was trapped in his arms.

Gareth woke up long before Aaron did but all he was doing is watching at his friend who breathed calmly and didn’t fight against Gareth’s hands on his waist. Bale had so many thoughts at that moment, he literally felt his heart racing fast and he noticed how often he rested his eyes on Aaron’s lips. That wasn’t something he usually felt for anyone and he was afraid of this.

“How long have you been watching me?” Aaron asked; eyes still closed.   
“Long enough to be bored.” Gareth smiled, joking as usual. But Aaron was used to it, so he just weakly smiled in return. He slightly opened his eyes and look at the friend. 

They laid in silence for some time, looked into each other’s eyes and thought almost about the same. But both were afraid to say anything not to ruin this ease and piece, a perfect atmosphere between both of them. 

“I think I love you.” The first one to break the silence was Gareth; he whispered quietly and held his breath being afraid of Aaron’s reaction.   
“Do you really?” after some time Aaron questioned but didn’t wait for the answer, he moved a bit forward, enough to kiss Bale. It was a light, almost airy kiss, just to show him that he also felt something similar.  
“I guess, I don’t need to answer your question anymore?” Gareth smiled, hugging him stronger and moving closer. “But it’s time to go downstairs or my mom will be worried.”  
“No, let’s stay here for a while, a little bit more, a few minutes. I just want to enjoy this moment.” Aaron didn’t resist his wish and touched Bale’s cheek, making stroking movements with his thumb. 

They stayed in bed for some more time, kissed lazily and cuddled. They felt the euphoria of this feeling, the felt happiness, and love. The world didn’t exist for them at that moment. There were only two of them in that Gareth’s bed in his room and nothing could break this atmosphere.


End file.
